Pequeñas Acciones
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Gatö era un ser humano después de todo, aún si su trabajo y posición le exigían que no fuese uno... Con este ONE SHOT participo en el reto "Digamos NO a la antipatía" del foro Arte Shinobi... Por favor, lean y dejen review!


**ONE SHOT**

HOLA! sip... se lo que me dirán... que no tienes tareas? que no tienes un trabajo? que no tienes fics que actualizar? y la respuesta a todas esas preguntas es: SI!... pero no me pude resistir a participar en el reto de escribir una historia sobre el personaje que mas odio! XD...

y el personaje que mas odio es... CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!... Gatö! (ek que contrato a Zabuza y a Haku) asi que aqui tienen un fic sobre el.. no se quien vaya a querer leer esto.. pero.. si estan leyendo esto.. denle una oportunidad...'kay?

y bueno esta es la primera vez que participo en un reto! (shiny eyes)... asi que...

**Este Fic participa en el reto "Digamos NO a la antipatía" del foro Arte Shinobi.**

y bueno... con este reto descubri que FF no tiene a Gatö en la lista de personajes disponibles sobre los cuales postear una historia... asi que este fic aparece sin nigun personaje...

y bueno.. les dejare un disclaimer para que puedan leer este oneshot 'kay?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (bueno fuera), son de Masashi Kishimoto... yo solo soy dueña de la historia que me invente en un dos por tres (en cuanto decidi entrar al reto me llego esta idea y no deje de escribir hasta que la acabe.. a las 2 de la mañana)... XD

* * *

**.**

**Pequeñas Acciones**

**.**

Si era sincero Gatö a veces se preguntaba si había un cielo o un infierno. A veces, cuando veía a las personas morir frente a sus ojos, a causa de sus órdenes, se preguntaba si lo que hacía no le sumaría puntos para tener un viaje seguro al infierno. Al final, decidía no pensar mucho en eso. Lo hecho hecho estaba, y nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso.

Frente a él se encontraba un alto hombre con una enorme espada, junto a un chico que fácilmente pasaría por una hermosa mujer. Gatö frunció levemente el ceño, no le gustaba para nada la ide a de que ese chico se dedicase a los asesinatos desde tn joven.

― Tú misión es sencilla, matarás a ese viejo carpintero llamado Tazuna― dijo Gatö mientras observaba la espada del hombre frente a él y se preguntaba como era posible que no mostrase señales de cansancio, esa espada debía de pesar más que su propio cuerpo.

El hombre asintió antes de darse la vuelta e irse, siendo seguido por el chico junto a él.

― ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué quiero muerto a ese hombre?― preguntó Gatö realmente curioso. Era el primer asesino a sueldo que no preguntaba el porque de su misión.

― Cuando uno lleva tanto tiempo siguiendo órdenes de asesinato como yo, aprende a no hacer preguntas― respondió el hombre. Gatö pudo ver como sus labios se movían detrás de todos esos vendajes, y por un momento se preguntó si no sería incómodo, o si servirían para ocultar alguna cicatriz o malformación. No pensó mucho en eso, después de todo los ninjas eran seres que escapaban de su entendimiento.

― No por nada eres llamado demonio, Zabuza― dijo Gatö.

Tanto Zabuza como su acompañante hicieron caso omiso al comentario de su nuevo patrón y continuaron con su camino hacia fuera del salón. Gatö no pudo evitar ver que el joven le llegaba al hombro a Zabuza, y de nuevo tuvo tuvo esa sensación de desagrado ante la idea de que ese chico ya fuese un asesino hecho y derecho. Cuando había visto al chico entrar al salón, había sentido la necesidad de decirles que mejor se conseguiría a otro asesino, que no quería que el chico se involucrara.

Pero los negocios eran negocios, y en ellos no había lugar para la moral.

Gatö tronó los dedos y pronto apareció uno de sus ayudantes con un sobre. Gatö lo tomó sin siquiera observar al hombre y lo abrió. En el sobre había un archivo sobre el hombre que había mandado asesinar.

Desinteresadamente pasó las hojas del archivo, leyendo sin leer realmente. Hasta que su vista se posó en una foto familiar. En ella aparecía al centro un niño, no muy grande, de unos seis años, sonriendo mientras un hombre sonriente le revolvía el cabello, siendo acompañados por una mujer sonriente y por el viejo carpintero al que había mandado matar.

Su mirada se posó un momento en el rostro del hombre que revolvía el cabello del niño.

Reconocía ese rostro. Kaiza, ese era el nombre del hombre. Era el pescador al que había mandado matar, hacía cerca de dos años de eso. Ese pescador era una de las personas que con más resistencia se había opuesto a su inevitable control de la aldea. Aún recordaba el rostro de ese hombre al morir. Siempre que cerraba los ojos para dormir, ese rostro, junto con el rostro de todas las personas a las que había mandado matar, aparecía frente a él, recordandole que él era el culpable de que sus vidas se hubiesen extinguido. Eran esos remordimientos los que causaban que se preguntase si realmente existía el cielo y el infierno.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, él no era un ser humano sin sentimientos. No había ser humano que fuese así. Ni siquiera Zabuza, a quien mucha gente había dejado de considerar humano, estaba libre de sentimientos. La mayor prueba de ello era el chico que lo acompañaba a todos lados, para él era obvio que el vínculo que unía a esos dos hombres era el que se formaba cuando una vida era salvada, una extraña relación de deuda y responsabilidad. Gatö sabía de esos vínculos, él mismo había forjado varios de ellos, hombres a los cuales les había otorgado la posibilidad de vivir a cambio de su lealtad.

Era con esas acciones con las que pretendía compensar un poco todo el daño que causaba a las personas de los lugares que dominaba. Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero quería intentarlo. En algún libro, hacía bastante tiempo, había leido que eran las pequeñas acciones diarias las que contaban realmente en la vida. Y era por eso que cuando los hombres rogaban por su vida, él les ofrecía que trabajasen para él a cambio de su vida. Esperaba que esas pequeños actos de perdón, contasen al final.

Sus ojos dejaron el rostro sonriente del pescador y los dirigió al rostro del hombre al que había mandado matar.

Tazuna, ese era el nombre del carpintero. Era quien en ese momento se oponía a que él controlase por completo la zona, con la construcción de ese dichoso puente. Había intentado todo para evitar matarlo, sobornos, amenazas, todo. El carpintero simplemente no quería hacer caso. En un principio no entendía el porque de su terquedad de querer terminar ese dichoso puente y ponerle fin a su control en la zona. La mayoría cedía con el soborno. Ahora que veía la fotografía comprendía el porque de su tozudez. Ese carpintero planeaba seguir el ejemplo del pescador. De pronto se encontró preguntandose si el pescador había sido el hijo del carpintero. Lo más probable era que si.

Sus ojos viajaron nuevamente por la fotografía, hasta posarse en el rostro sonriente de la única mujer del retrato.

La mujer sonreía amablemente, recordandole esa sonrisa a quien en algún punto de su vida fue su mujer. Físicamente las dos mujeres no eran parecidas, la mujer de la fotografía era de tez blanca y cabello negro, mientras que la mujer a la que él había amado, y seguía amando, era de piel tostada y cabello castaño. Lo que ambas mujeres compartían era esa sonrisa amable. Gatö se preguntó si esa mujer de cabello negro continuaba sonriendo como lo hacía en la fotografía. Probablemente había sufrido mucho por su culpa, su intuición le decía que ella era la mujer del pescador.

El conocía mejor que nadie el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Si alguien se atreviese a preguntarle cuales habían sido los momentos más felices de su vida, Gatö respondería sin dudar que habían sido durante su matrimonio. En ese entonces, él no era un hombre corrompido por el poder ni nada parecido, sino había sido un joven ambicioso, felizmente casado. Pero todo eso había desaparecido un día, cuando su mujer había muerto dando a luz a su hijo. Hijo que también había muerto el mismo día a las pocas horas de nacer. Le había puesto que nombre que su mujer tanto había tardado escogiendo, nombre que ahora estaba tallado en la misma lápida que la de su esposa. En ese momento había sentido como su corazón se rompía.

Ese había sido el comienzo de la transformación del joven Gatö a quien era ahora, transformación que había dado como resultado una vida llena de remordimientos.

Cerró los ojos un momento y deseó que la mujer de la fotografía hubiese podido encontrar la fuerza que le había faltado a él para seguir adelante con la misma actitud hacía la vida que había poseido antes de que su corazón se destrozase.

Cuando abrió los ojos, enfocó su vista en la fotografía, y observó fijamente al niño que aparecía en ella.

Era obvio que ese era un niño feliz, o al menos había sido un niño feliz. Ver la sonrisa que el niño mostraba frente a la cámara, lo hacía sentir miserable. Ni siquiera quería pensar en como se había sentido el niño cuando había muerto el pescador. De hecho ni siquiera quería pensar como se sentiría una vez que el carpintero hubiese muerto. Ver al niño le hacia preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida si su familia si hubiese sobrevivido a ese día que se suponía debía de haber sido el más feliz de su vida.

El pensar todo el daño que le había causado, y que causaría, a esa familia le hacía volver a preguntarse si existían el cielo y el infierno. Muy dentro de él, su conciencia, esperaba, rezaba y rogaba porque así fuese.

Porque si después de todo el dolor que había causado, terminaba en el mismo lugar que toda la gente honesta a la que había matado, dejaría de estar en paz con la muerte de su esposa y su hijo. Temería por el destino que habían tenido después de la muerte esas personas tan importantes para él si había la posibilidad de que estuviesen rodeados de gente como él mismo.

Por eso el quería creer que existían el cielo y el infierno. Porque de ser así, él sabía que el lugar al cual pertenecía era el infierno, y el lugar en el que estaban en ese momento su amada esposa y su amado hijo era el cielo. Y aunque supiese que cuando llegase la hora, jamás podría estar con ellos, se sentía bien con ello. No sabría como verlos a los ojos. Y en cierta forma, al estar seguro de que jamás podría estar con ellos, lo hacía poder continuar con su vida. El saber que cuando muriese no habría nadie esperandolo, lo hacía temer a la muerte. Evitaba que acabase con su vida para ir a reunirse con ellos.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el anhelar costantemente la vida que pudo haber tenido junto a su esposa y su hijo, lo hacía querer compensar, aunque fuese un poco, todo el daño que había causado. Deseaba que, cuando muriese, pudiese al menos verlos a lo lejos. Confiaba que esas pequeñas acciones de humanidad le concediesen esa oportunidad.

― ¿Pasa algo malo, Gatö-sama?― preguntó el hombre que le había entregado el sobre.

Gatö adoptó su característica actitud de superioridad e indolencia antes de agitar desinteresadamente la mano izquierda. Todos sabían que significaba ese gesto. Gatö quería estar sólo.

Una vez que todos hubieron salido de la habitación, Gatou se quitó las gafas de Sol y dejó que lágrimas de dolor corriesen por sus mejillas mientras en su mente veía la imagen de una mujer de piel tostada sonriendole con un bebé durmiente en brazos.

Era en esos momentos en los que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo con su vida.

...

Zabuza se encontraba recostado en una enorme cama, mientras que el chico que siempre lo acompañaba pelaba unas manzanas. Gatö sonrió internamente, esperaba que el chico se dedicase más a esas actividades que a las de ir con Zabuza matando sin piedad. Claro que no podía mostrar su alivio, después de todo el había ido ahí para hablar de sus negocios, negocios que no estaban dando resultado debido a que Zabuza no había terminado su trabajo.

Dijo unas cuantas frases que sabía de memoria, frases que usaba cuando quería presionar a alguien, y estiró la mano, como siempre hacía en ese tipo encuentros.

La diferencia fue, que su mano fue detenida.

Gatö sintió una puntaza de dolor en el brazo, sentía como su brazo estaba siendo sometido a tal fuerza, que el hueso estaba rompiendose. Gritó de dolor y volteó a ver a quien le estaba causando el daño y vió con tristeza que era el chico de Zabuza. Y sí, en la mirada de Gatö había tristeza , por que en la mirada del chico había algo, algo que le decía que eso no era lo peor que había hecho. A esa edad los chicos no debían dedicarse a romperle el brazo a la gente, ni hcer daño en general.

Nadie había notado el cambio en su mirada, las gafas no lo habían permitido.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había usado sus gafas. En ese tiempo el no era el jefe de esa mafia, si no era un miembro más buscando ascender en la jerarquía de esa mafia. Había sido después de el primer asesinato que había cometido. Aún después de haber superado las náuseas y demás, sus ojos no habían dejado de mostrar el remordimiento que sentía. Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, no en el mundo que estaba. Por lo que había decidido tomar un atajo. Comenzó a usar gafas, gafas que se encargaban de ocultar el remordimiento que sentía.

Una vez que se hubo zafado del agarre del chico, dijo una que otra amenaza y maldición y salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por sus hombres, los cuales preocupados hacían preguntas sobre el estado de su brazo.

― Llevenme con un doctor― ordenó gritando―. Maldito mocoso― dijo en voz muy alta, para que todos los que lo acompañaban lo escuchasen.

Pero la verdad era que no sentía rencor alguno contra el chico de Zabuza, después de todo el chico sólo hacía su trabajo, proteger a Zabuza de quiensea y como fuera. Pero él no se podía permitir mostrar comprensión ante las personas que lo herían.

― Me las pagará― masculló antes de observar de reojo a los hombres que lo acompañaban. Todos lo observaban asustados, todos creían lo que había dicho.

...

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el cadáver del chico que siempre acompañana a Zabuza. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al ver el pecho ensangrentado del chico. Talvez, esa muerte también descansaría sobre sus hombros. Después de todo él chico había muerto trabajando para él. Negó levemente con la cabeza. Ya muchas muertes descansaban sobre sus hombros como para que él mismo se sumase otra. Si ese chico había muerto había sido a causa de Zabuza, él lo había llevado consigo a un trabajo tan peligroso como ese.

De pronto sintió como las miradas espectantes de sus hombres se posaban en él. Esperaban que su jefe actuase como el hombre fuerte del bajo mundo que siempre mostraba ser.

Pidiendole perdón con toda su alma al chico, pateó fuertemente la cabeza del chico.

Después de eso todo había sido borroso. Había escuchado como un niño rubio le gritaba a Zabuza sobre el hecho de que él no hiciese nada acerca de lo que le había hecho al chico. Haku, ese era el nombre el chico. Gatö quería reír de angustia. Haku... Ese era el nombre que le había puesto a su propio hijo...

De pronto sintió la necesidad de gritarle a Zabuza, quería que reaccionara. Necesitaba que Zabuza reaccionara. No podía soportar la idea de que el chico hubiese muerto y que eso no ocasionase nada en el hombre al que había contratado.

Se oyó a si mismo gritarle a Zabuza, pero realmente no prestó atención a lo que decía, simplemente quería que Zabuza demostrase algo de dolor por el chico. Al parecer sus palabras no habían sido las que habían hecho que el ninja renegado reaccionase, sino habían sido las palabras del niño rubio. En ese momento sintió ganas de gritarle al chico un 'bien hecho'. De no haber sido porque de pronto había visto como este arrojaba un kunai al aire.

Vió, como en cámara lenta, como Zabuza atrapaba el arma, y como el hombre corría hacia él, empuñando el kunai con la boca.

Su primera reacción hubiera sido quedarse ahí a esperar su final, pero por alguna razón el miedo a la muerte, causo que corriese despavorido lejos del ninja.

Cuando tuvo a Zabuza frente a él, supo que su fin había llegado. Y en contra de la tranquilidad que sentía realmente, gritó y rogó por su vida. Pero Zabuza lo ignoró.

Sintió como el frío kunai lo hería, pero curiosamente no sintió dolor.

Mientras su vida se desvanecía lentamente, vió que esas pequeñas acciones que había hecho a lo largo de su carrera en el bajo mundo, que esas vidas que había perdonado, si habían importado al final.

Con alegría comprobó que existía un cielo y un infierno, y como esperaba, él se dirigía directo al infierno. Pero aún si se dirigía al infierno, podía ver a lo lejos como la única mujer a la que había amado jugaba con el bebé que cargaba en brazos...

Y eso era más que suficiente para él...

* * *

y bien? que les parecio? en lo personal quede muy satisfecha con el fic... al menos asi en mi mente Gatö no es taan malo.. XD

y bueno.. la verdad que no creo que muchos vayan a leer este fic.. tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no esta etiquetado con ningun personaje.. y tomando en cuenta de que personaje se trata...

asi que.. si leyeron este fic.. les pediría amablemente que dejasen un review... no es necesaria cuenta en FF y no les tomara mucho tiempo..

me gustaria saber que opinaron sobre mi historia.. la verdad es que me gusto mucho crear esta historia.. y quisiera que minimo si son del foro y por eso estan leyendo este fic.. me dejasen su comentario de como les parecio...

atte: lordkami :D


End file.
